Thin Line
by FlawedYetFearless
Summary: Patricia always thought that the whole "there's a thin line between love & hate" thing wasn't true. Is her opinion about to change. First story so go easy please!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Okay, so this is my first ever FanFiction, so please go easy on me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, all rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

"TRIXIE!" Piper screeched, almost making me fall out of my bed.

Now, let me explain something to you about Piper. She's Little Miss Perfect, straight A grades, the top of the class at everything, and she is this amazingly gifted musician. So when our parents decided that our school wasn't challenging her enough, and my mum got the opportunity to be moved for her work (she's a doctor, just went into private practice) and my dad got the same chance, as a new branch of his bank was being opened up, they automatically took it so that Piper could go to a, and I quote "More intellectually challenging education centre." They said that it was for both of us, but, what can I say, they aren't actors.

"May I help you?" I mumbled into my pillow, savouring these last few seconds before Piper makes a speech.

"Well... I want us to make a good impression for our first day of school, so, seeing as we only have three hours..." I cut her off before she could carry on.

"THREE HOURS! WE HAVE THREE WHOLE HOURS AND YOU CHOOSE TO WAKE ME UP AT..." I got cut off.

"Shh, it's only five in the morning; mum and dad won't be up yet." Piper said, as if I should know the time, what with my face being squashed in a pillow and everything.

I knew Piper well enough to know that if I went back to sleep, she would just probably jump on my face or something. So as I groaned and grunted and moaned about idiotic sisters, I got out of bed.

She looked at me, then picked up some of my hair, examined it, dropped it, then got up, and weaved through all my boxes that weren't unpacked and zipped out my room.

"Be in my room in 5 minutes!" She shouted from her room. As you can see, she's allowed to shout even though I'm not.

I flopped down on my bed and looked at my room, wine red walls, canopy bed with burgundy covers and sighed. I got up, and not looking where I was going, almost walked into one of my unpacked boxes. I decided to take a shower. Piper could wait. She shouldn't have woken me up at 5 in the morning.

After my shower I went into Piper's room. She sat me down and we automatically started arguing over the fact that she wanted to do my hair and makeup and clothes. I wore her down to that she gets to do my hair and I do my own makeup.

After we had that oh so lovely discussion, she straightened my hair, which took around an hour by the way! She then brushed it through and pushed me off the chair so that she could do hers, so I went into my room and put on my school uniform, but decided to change the grey pleated skirt, which, admittedly wasn't long at all, for a short, black pencil skirt, paired with some black lace tights with a pair of Jeffrey Campbells with studs on the heel. Then I just wore a white collared blouse and the wine red blazer, with the sleeves of both folded up, then I just did my normal make up, winged eyeliner, mascara, with the basic foundation and powder.

"I don't think that you're allowed to change up the school uniform that much," the voice of my mother floated in, I turned and there stood Piper and my mother, Piper just wearing the normal school uniform but with white opaque tights with blue flowers on and some bow platforms that I distinctly remember buying with her in Topshop.

"Has it ever stopped me before?" I asked flatly.

"Patricia, I am not going to argue with you, because you have half an hour to eat and get to school. Just... never mind actually." She sighed before walking away.

"Please Trish, just try?" Piper asked, always the peacemaker.

"She didn't care when we were in Liverpool, just because we're now in London doesn't meant that our entire family life is going to change because our address has." I flashed a sympathetic smile in her direction and went to grab an apple.

She followed me downstairs and got some orange juice out of the fridge for us.

"To having a great experience in our new school and making the most of it." She said, holding her glass up in the air.

I looked at her, said "You would want to make a toast to that with orange juice wouldn't you?" Then clinked my glass against hers, said "cheers" and downed it.

"Want me to take you girls?" Mum said, walking in.

I started to make a snappy remark but then saw Piper's expression towards me; she really wanted us to get along.

"Okay, I'll be in the car." I stated, grabbing my phone, my headphones and my bag, flinging them over my shoulder as I walked out.

Around 10 minutes later, Piper and I stepped out of the car and our mum directed us to the headmaster's office and walked in with us. We kind of stood there awkwardly, looking at the girls in the seats that were already there, before the headmaster started speaking.

"Welcome, Miss Williamson and Miss Williamson to this fine school; I am Mr Sweet, your headmaster and your teacher of science. This is Joy Mercer, who will be your buddy if you will, Patricia, and this is Mara, who will be your buddy Piper. I have here your timetables and your locker numbers and combinations, and the school rules and regulations; you will get your books in your classes." We all got up to leave, and just before we left, he added "I am sure you will have a fine time here."

Mum hugged Piper goodbye and awkwardly patted me, she then left. Piper and Mara were already in a deep conversation about something smart, I didn't understand it so it must have been.

Joy turned to me with a big smile on her face, and started babbling uncontrollably about someone called Fabes and how he was going out with someone called Nina but he really belonged with her, steering me out of people's way while doing so.

"Okay, calm down there." I told her, I wasn't very good at dealing with... people.

"Right, sorry, well this is your locker... only there are people making out against it..." She trailed off.

"Don't worry, you and I are cool, this person however is really working my last nerve... and I've been here all of 10 minutes." I snarled, marching up to this guy.

"Patricia, you may not want to do that..." Joy started, but I was past the point of no return now.

**Okay, now that was a kind of introduction and I know that it was dragged out and everything, so I'm going to try and get onto the whole meeting Eddie bit next chapter.**

**Please review with constructive criticism and tell me if you liked it or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Aw, thank you guys for your reviews, favourites and follows! I wanted to know if you wanted Willow and KT in it? If you do want them in it, please review saying that you do, and maybe if you have an idea of what role they could play? I've got a bit of an idea for KT, but not much for Willow, that is, if you guys want them in it. So please drop a comment or PM me giving me ideas, and if you have any other suggestions then do the same! Thanks again, and this is such a long AN, but on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, so seeing as we all kept the show going for 3 seasons, we should all own a small part right? Wrong? Oh, okay, I don't own House of Anubis, all rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

**Recap: **

"Right, sorry, well this is your locker... only there are people making out against it..." She trailed off.

"Don't worry, you and I are cool, this person however is really working my last nerve... and I've been here all of 10 minutes." I snarled, marching up to this guy.

"Patricia, you may not want to do that..." Joy started, but I was past the point of no return now.

**Back to the story:**

I walked up with a scowl on my face and tapped this guy on the shoulder. He turned around with a scowl mimicking the one on my face.

"Who are you and why are you interrupting me?" He asked.

"More to the point, who are _you_ and why are you making out in front of my locker?" I retorted.

"New girl. Figures." He replied. "Anyways, the name's Eddie, not that you deserve to know it."

"That's great, now can you move? I don't want to have to continue this conversation for a minute longer than I have to... Wait. Eddie? As in Eddie Krueger?" I said, barging by him in the process.

"I think you mean Freddy. Freddy Krueger."

"_Whatever. _You're still a nightmare." I replied, not really caring if it was Eddie or Freddy or anything else for that matter.

As I entered my locker combination and swung it open, I heard Joy and Eddie, who was apparently American according to his accent, having a conversation in hushed tones.

As I was checking my timetable to see what I had first, which was Business Studies in case you were wondering; I could feel that there was someone behind me.

I decided to take the high road and ignore him. "What do you have first Joy?" I asked.

"Business Studies with Miss Denby, you?"

"Business Studies as well, we didn't have that at my old school."

I suddenly felt my timetable being snatched off me, I turned around and Eddie was examining it.

"Okay, well I have until science to prepare for when I have to come face to face with you again." He said.

"You know what; I'm not even going to reply to that. It's pointless for me to make fun of you because it would take you the whole day to get it through your head anyways." I slammed my locker door shut and gestured for Joy to show me the way to Business Studies, leaving Eddie standing there all by himself. Shame.

"You have no idea what you just did do you?" Joy asked me.

"What, by setting Krueger over there straight? Why should I care? Does he own the school?" I answered sarcastically, not prepared for the answer that would come my way.

"No, but his dad kind of does."

"His dad? Who is his dad?" I was really getting tired of talking about this cockroach.

"Mr Sweet." Joy answered, looking towards me for my reaction.

I started laughing, "I'm sorry; I thought that you just said that _Mr Sweet_ was that guy's dad!"

"I did. C'mon, we're going to be late for class, and it's a new teacher. I for one don't want to get on the wrong side of a teacher that may or may not equal hell on earth if you get on the wrong side of them." She said, pulling my arm along, I didn't complain, just trying to see if Joy was talking about the same Mr Sweet as I was thinking about. It did explain a lot though.

After a pretty boring morning it was time for lunch. Joy was rather excited for me to meet her friends, from the way she was greeted by everyone, and I mean _everyone_ in the halls, it was clear she was pretty popular. Not the sort of people I normally hang around with, as you can guess.

She dragged me to the lunch hall, without listening to my complaints of "You do know that my arm serves another purpose rather than being dragged right?"

We neared a large table in the lunch hall, with some guys and girls sitting there, Piper and her buddy, I think her name was Mara weren't there, maybe Mara wasn't friends with these lot, or maybe they just weren't here yet, I wasn't sure.

"Okay, Patricia, this is Amber" she said, pointing at a slim girl with long blonde waves, who gave me a small smile and Joy a strange look. "I'm on the outs with Nina because I like Fabian, so seeing as Amber and Nina are best friends; I'm on the outs with her too." She murmured to me.

"And this is Fabes, otherwise known as Fabian." She said, pointing to a slightly dorky looking guy with dark brown hair and his hand intertwined with another girl, presumably Nina. He didn't really look like the sort of person someone like Joy would like, but then again, I hardly know the girl. He looked up and gave me a warm smile before looking down again.

"That's Nina." Joy said briefly and dismissively, pointing at a pretty girl with long light brown/dirty blonde hair. She didn't even get the chance to look up before Joy rushed on to say, "That's Alfie, Jerome and Mick." She said, pointing to a bunch of faces.

She sat down on a plastic chair and gestured for me to sit down next to her. So I oh so not gracefully dumped myself down on it.

"Where's Mars?" The guy that I thought was called Fabian asked. "I need to ask her about how her article on the rising prices in the school canteen is going."

"Showing around the other new girl, Piper, she should be here soon." Replied Joy in a voice that I presumed was her talking sweet. I didn't really know for sure.

A couple of minutes later, with Amber firing questions at me faster than I could answer them, Mara arrived with Piper in tow, talking about something in deep conversation.

It took a couple of seconds for everyone else to register that Piper and I were twin, by looking at us. Amber somehow felt the need to clarify.

"Wait, so are you guys twins or something?" She asked looking between us.

"Noo." I replied, stretching out the no in a sarcastic tone. Probably not the best way to make friends but oh well.

Amber looked at me, then chucked a carrot stick in my direction, giggled and started asking Piper the same questions as she asked me. Well what do you know? Guess that wasn't the worst answer possible.

"So guess who Patricia made her enemy today?" Joy interjected, I had a feeling it wasn't a coincidence that it was at a romantic moment between Fabian and Nina.

"Who?" I think it was Jerome looked up, suddenly interested.

"So something can tear you away from your and Mara's romantic moments then?" Joy teased. "But if you must know then its _Eddie_."

"Ooh, bad idea, he's like, the most popular guy in school, not to mention the most powerful." Mara said, still blushing from Joy's comment.

"Okay, so his dad's headmaster so that automatically makes him king of the school." I replied. Of course.

"Oh, it's not only that, his mum sends him tons of money from America, then he gets it converted from dollars into pounds, obvi." Amber interjected.

"Yeah, _obvi_. Well, for all I care, he can go stay there in America." I said spitefully.

"Wow, talking about me behind my back now are we?" I heard an American guy say from behind.

"Eavesdropping are we?" I say as he dumps himself down next to Fabian.

"No, I could probably hear your whiny yack all the way from my mom's place in America." He said, while Fabian was trying to be subtle and stop him from picking a fight.

"Well then why don't you go there and we can test that theory out?" I said rudely, before turning to Joy, leaving the whole table silent, except for Eddie and Fabian who were having some conversation about how to behave in front of new students (Fabian talking, Eddie pretending he was listening.)

"Wow. Mum's going to love hearing about this." Piper said, raising her eyebrows.

"Well she won't, she'll be too busy asking about how your first day has been." I threw back at her.

"You have to stop this." Piper murmured in what she thought was a low tone.

"This isn't the place to be discussing this." I murmured in what I knew was a low tone.

Joy, sensing the tension, clapped her hands loudly and said, "I need to show Patricia around. Fabes, seeing as you're such a book nerd and nobody else know where the library is, can you come with us?"

"Um, sure I guess." Fabian stuttered, obviously scared about upsetting Joy, but equally terrified of upsetting Nina and Amber, who seemed to come as a package deal.

"Great!" Joy said, in a too excited tone. She grabbed my arm _again_ and dragged me out, with Fabian in tow, mumbling to himself, "Should've said no."

I looked back and saw Nina and Amber staring after us, Alfie, Jerome, Eddie and Mick in some conversation and Piper and Mara talking again.

**Okay, please review, follow, favourite, all that good stuff. And please don't forget to either comment or PM me saying whether or not you want KT and Willow in the story, with your suggestions on how they could be introduced if you do want them if you have any! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this is the bit where I put all the excuses of why I haven't been updating in right? Okay then. Well, it was my mum's birthday, then we went on holiday and we got back literally today and I was stupid and didn't pre write a chapter and I felt bad for not updating for 4-5 days so I've written this and am posting it! Thanks for all the reviews etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

**Recap:**

Joy, sensing the tension, clapped her hands loudly and said, "I need to show Patricia around. Fabes, seeing as you're such a book nerd and nobody else know where the library is, can you come with us?"

"Um, sure I guess." Fabian stuttered, obviously scared about upsetting Joy, but equally terrified of upsetting Nina and Amber, who seemed to come as a package deal.

"Great!" Joy said, in a too excited tone. She grabbed my arm _again_ and dragged me out, with Fabian in tow, mumbling to himself, "Should've said no."

I looked back and saw Nina and Amber staring after us, Alfie, Jerome, Eddie and Mick in some conversation and Piper and Mara talking again.

**Now, back to the story:**

So, after our invigorating adventure to the library (Joy's words not mine) the bell went for our last two lessons before the end of a very interesting day. As Krueger had pointed out earlier today, we did, in fact have science together. But there was going to be a bunch of so there was a slim to none chance of us having any human interaction at all. Right?

As I sat in the science lab at a table with Joy, Alfie and Amber, I observed Amber and Alfie's communication. They seemed a bit abnormal in the way that Alfie would stare off in Piper's direction for long periods of time (well, around 2 minutes) and Amber would glare at Piper before "accidentally" kicking Alfie.

"They're EWEs." Joy murmured, noticing my confused facial expression.

"What's an EWE?" I asked her, not quietly enough to stop Amber from hearing though.

"Honestly Trixie, EWEs are 'Exes With Emotions' and why are you asking? Who's an EWE? Do you have an EWE?" She answered, racing off into questions, which seemed to be her thing at the moment.

"No, I do not have an EWE." I answered, hoping that she would forget that she asked who was an EWE and why I was asking what it meant. She opened her mouth, but then at that exact moment the bell went and I found myself breathing a sigh of relief.

"Okay class, settle down, settle down." Mr Sweet said as he entered the lab. "Now, as last term when you were lab partners with your friends there were quite a few explosions, Lewis and Clarke, I shall be assigning you all lab partners."

A groan reached across the classroom like it was rehearsed.

"Okay now..." Mr Sweet said, reading names off a list, I zoned out until I felt Joy pinch me with excitement about being Fabian's lab partner.

"... Edison Miller and Patricia Williamson" Mr Sweet droned on.

"I can't be lab partners with him." I hurried to say.

Mr Sweet looked up from his list at me. "Why ever not?" He wanted to know.

"Because I..." I said, thinking that I probably should have thought this through.

"Yeah, why can't you go with me?" Eddie said, feigning that he was hurt.

"Because she's allergic to his deodorant." Joy butt in.

"Yes, that's the reason." I said awkwardly.

"Very well. Patricia Williamson, you will be with Avery Jones." Mr Sweet carried on.

Avery came and sat next to me. I could feel cluelessness radiating off her. I didn't like this situation.

"It's such a shame you couldn't be with Eddie, he is like, sooo hot. Oh well, at least with you not being able to go near him you're not competition so I don't have to hate you!" Avery drawled.

This was going to be a long lesson.

**After the lesson:**

"So I totally saved your sanity back there." Joy said as she fell in step with me on the way to our lockers.

"Yeah, you got me away from Eddie and lead me to his number one fan/stalker." I said. "All she does is talk about him. It's like he's my lab partner in the form of a 16 year old girl!"

Joy raised her eyebrow.

"But thanks for what you did back there, it means a lot." I said awkwardly. I'm not really used to being all touchy feely.

"Anytime," Joy laughed.

I rolled my eyes as I opened my locker and a note fell to the ground, I picked up and read it, it said:

_Funny, I don't remember you being allergic to my deodorant earlier?_

Joy snatched it off me and ran off, something about making Amber decipher it.

As I got my homework and shut my locker, Eddie was there.

"Get my note?"

"Yeah, resorting to writing love letters now are we?"

"I thought you were allergic to my deodorant?" He mocked me.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures Krueger!" I threw back over my shoulder as I walked out, annoyed.

"Come on Patricia! I've only been waiting for _forever!_" Piper whined as I walked out of school.

"Are you sure that you're not an actor rather than a musician?" I teased as we walked home together.

She smiled deviously as she asked me "So what's up with you and Eddie?"

"Nothing is up with me and Eddie. I hate him, he hates me. Simple as that." I said, annoyed that she would even think that it was anything else.

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack. But I want to know what's going on with you and Alfie..." I trailed off suggestively.

"Nothing, I think. But for some reason Amber glares at me every time I go near him!" She complained.

"It's because they're EWE's" I explained.

"They're sheep?"

"What? They're 'Exes With Emotions' whatever that means."

"So Amber sees me as a potential threat?"

"Yes."

"Interesting..."

**Okay, I do not like this chapter in the slightest. I rushed it because I wanted to update for you. I will make them better! And I'm pretty sure that it will be Amfie endgame in case you were wondering. **

**Oh and I still want to know whether you want Willow and KT, they'll either enter in chapter 5 or not at all, so you have when I update chapter 4 to tell me if you want them there. So PM me or review if you want KT and Willow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, hello there people. I got this review from someone, they were on anon and they said that they didn't get it? So if they are reading this then could they review saying what they didn't get and I will try to explain. I am also extremely grateful for all the reviews and favourites and follows, if you didn't know before then this is your last chapter to comment whether you want KT and/or Willow in this because they will either be in the next chapter or not. I am leaning towards adding in Willow and not KT, so we will see where that goes. Also, I would really like your ideas for upcoming chapters if you have anything you want to see, I will give you credit of course. **

**And one final thing. Do you want this story to be Jeroy or Jara? I think I prefer Jeroy to Jara but I will write either of them, so please review telling me whether you want Jeroy or Jara!**

**Thank you guys for your reviews again, 19 of them in three chapters! Woo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

**Recap:**

"Nothing, I think. But for some reason Amber glares at me every time I go near him!" She complained.

"It's because they're EWE's" I explained.

"They're sheep?"

"What? They're 'Exes with Emotions' whatever that means."

"So Amber sees me as a potential threat?"

"Yes."

"Interesting..."

**Back to the story:**

The rest of the week actually flew by, Eddie was still as irritating as hell, Joy in the space of one short week had turned into the person I trusted second most in the world (Piper being first obviously) Amber was actually not as dumb as she comes across, Jerome and Alfie were probably the people that I talked to with the most ease because they were such pranksters, Fabian had turned into a good friend because Joy was always hanging around him and I was always hanging around with Joy, I had only spoken to Nina during English classes because Joy says that they are arch enemies because of Fabian. Honestly I think that Fabian is more trouble than he's worth, but I'm not Joy or Nina. Mara seems sweet but she is really smart so we don't have much to talk about, her and Jerome's relationship seems to make it a bit easier to talk with her though. Mick was your typical jock, so I didn't really have much to talk about with him but when I did find something to talk about with him we had good chats.

Joy had explained to me that although we were all very good friends, we were all in different cliques or whatever. There was Eddie, Mick, Jerome and Alfie who were the "cool kids" and the rebels or something. Honestly if Eddie was someone that people wanted to be like then I would hate to see who they didn't want to be like.

Amber, Joy (and Nina because she was Amber's best friend) were the nice when they like you but horrible when they don't popular people, only Nina was only the nice part of that.

Then you had Mara and Fabian. Now they were very difficult to class into cliques because Fabian was friends with Eddie, Mick, Alfie and kind of Jerome, he was dating Nina and Amber adored him because she thought that 'Fabina' were the best thing since Victoria Beckham made a fashion line. Mara was dating Jerome, quite close with Eddie because they did this newspaper thing together a while back, she and Mick used to be kind of dating kind of not and she was in a sisterhood with Joy. The only reason that they weren't easy to classify was because they were major nerds, in a good way though. They were always studying and reading and all that stuff, so it was hard to say whether they were cool or not.

Seeing as Piper and I were new, we hadn't gotten into our cliques yet apparently, although, according to Amber (because she was the self appointed 'Queen Bee' of the school, when I was told that I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad one) Piper was like Mara in the way that she was smart, yet friends with popular people. Also, seeing as Joy was my buddy and stuff I somehow was in their group and apparently seeing as Nina was the only nice one out of their group then I could balance them out because I was so mean apparently. Well to be fair I did dump my apple juice on Jerome's head because he called me a wimp at some point during the week.

I wasn't sure if I liked this clique thing.

So, seeing as it is the weekend I was planning on sleeping, eating and doing my homework at the last minute in a way that I can maintain a B average. But that wasn't happening, because on Saturday Joy's family was holding a barbeque and the whole year was going, so Piper told my mum and dad and they were all "You two have to go!" And then they got in touch with Joy's parents and her parents told my parents that Joy wanted me to stay over Saturday night and go home sometime on Sunday, so my parents, wanting me to be social or something like that were all "Yes, Patricia would love to stay!" Without even asking me, granted I probably would have said yes though.

So, it turned Saturday at 10am and I got up, with two hours until I had to go to Joy's. I curled my hair, something I hadn't done in a while and put on a "These are the days We are the times." shirt, with some dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of suede Jeffrey Campbells. I left the house with around half an hour to spare, so I decided to walk to Joy's. I got a text when I was around 5 minutes away from her house saying

_Help! I have no clue what to wear! How long until you can be here?_

_-Joy_

I laughed to myself seeing how she only had 15 minutes to get ready and she had no idea of what she wanted to wear. I quickly texted back

_5 minutes around? Not sure how much help I can be in the fashion department though... are you sure you didn't mean to text Amber?_

_-Patricia_

Joy didn't reply to that text but I didn't really mind considering that I was on her driveway. A couple of seconds later the front door swung open and Joy was standing there in a dinosaur onesie with no makeup and some giant nerd glasses.

"You do realise that you have 10 minutes to get ready right?" I asked her.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs with no reply.

"Okay, now so do you think I should wear the Striped Bouclé Shorts or the Chino Shorts with the cute anchor print?" She asked me.

I surveyed the two pairs of shorts and then said "The bouclé."

"Alright, the chino it is!" She smiled and grabbed a shirt that said "Think Positive" on it and put on some studded light blue low top Converse.

I rolled my eyes behind her back as she went, with an instruction to heat up the curling irons, which I did and then flopped on her bed.

Around 20 minutes later she was finally ready. I complained about being late to her barbeque and she replied

"We're _fashionably _late. There's a difference. Besides Amber won't be here yet, which means Nina won't be here yet which means Fabes won't be here yet. So there isn't much point in being on time!"

"Your logic is amazing." I replied sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes at that and then dragged me downstairs. When we went out into her garden it seemed like the whole town was there. It was crazy. When we were getting a burger I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around and guess who was there. The slimeball.

"Hey there slimeball." I said in a bored tone. I hadn't really seen him in the past week and it had, dare I say it, been kind of boring not having him around to insult. Not that I would ever admit it.

"Hello there Yacker." I didn't even have time to tell him to not call me that because I felt another tap on my shoulder and the looming presence on impending doom, which could only mean one thing. The parents.

I turned around very slowly and saw their faces. I decided to act natural.

"Hey there guys, food's good isn't it?" I said bringing up my burger to my mouth so that I wouldn't have to continue this conversation that was probably more awkward than the average one with parents seeing their daughter talking 3 words to one guy at a barbeque.

My mum brought up her hand and lowered my burger before I could take a bite. She then started to talk to Eddie while I snuck in a giant bite of my burger, facing a pointed stare from my dad.

"So, we're Patricia's parents, and you are?" My mum asked Eddie.

"Eddie, pleasure to meet you." He smiled at them. I almost choked on my burger I was so shocked that he could act kind.

They started this conversation that, as soon as I took another giant bite out of my burger went into Eddie saying

"Oh yes, Patricia and I are very good friends." He said confidently, throwing a smirk in my direction that neither of my parents caught because they were too busy looking shocked as hell. The worst part was that I couldn't even protest because of my mouth full of burger when my mum suggested that Eddie come round for dinner sometime and he agreed, then my parents walked away, I swallowed, he smirked, saying "See you around Yacker." He left and then Joy, Amber and Nina came up to me, Joy dying with laughter, Amber saying something about something called Peddie and Nina saying that she was sure it wouldn't be that bad.

So, the whole night consisted of Joy teasing me about how I had to sit through a dinner with Eddie, me saying that I may fake having Mad Cow Disease and then we watched Twilight and she shut up.

Needless to say, I was _not_ looking forward to this dinner.

**Okay, now I think that's a good chapter. Please review answering all the questions in the author's note bit at the top! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, I have decided to *drum roll please* include... Willow in the story. I may include KT in the story if the mood strikes me but right now Willow will be in this story and this will be the chapter that she gets introduced. Your reviews have really contributed to this decision and I am happy with including Willow. Willow is not going to be obsessed with Amber in this story so she will be a **_**tiny**_** bit more normal. So, thanks for your reviews! The next few chapters will be pre-written! I know right! It's shocking! I'm using way to many exclamation marks! So yeah, you probably don't want to hear me rant so I am going to carry on with the story now. Thanks again for the reviews because I have 24 in 4 chapters which makes you guys amazing and I love you.**

**Recap:**

So, the whole night consisted of Joy teasing me about how I had to sit through a dinner with Eddie, me saying that I may fake having Mad Cow Disease and then we watched Twilight and she shut up.

Needless to say, I was _not_ looking forward to this dinner.

**Back to the story:**

Okay, so I had 2 days until Edison was coming round for dinner with the family. I feel like I wanted to go to the science lab and drink all the chemicals. Or better yet, make _him_ drink all the chemicals! Joy hasn't stopped teasing me about the dinner that will mark the end of probably my _so_ promising social life (that was sarcasm if you didn't notice.) Amber is starting to get on my last nerve; she is going every five seconds "Peddie!" Which I have learnt is mine and Eddie's couple name, the thing is that we _hate_ each other. You can tell that he did this whole dinner thing to annoy me.

Anyway we're doing scrapbooking and photography in art, and Amber has starting whipping around her iPhone every time there is a romantic moment and is putting them all into scrapbooks. Fabian and Nina already have 3 in the space of a week. And they say they hate PDA.

I was sitting in social studies and Joy had gone and decided to be ill so she left me all alone! So I was sat down and then kaplonk! A slime ball had dumped himself next to me.

"What do you want Krueger?" I sighed, not being in the mood for this.

"I'm being helpful because your friend is gone and you have nobody to sit with in social studies." He said, feigning being a Good Samaritan or something like that.

I just gave him the best death glare I could muster, which was pretty good if I do say so myself.

"Ooh, someone's PMSing" Jerome snickered from beside me.

"Do you even know what PMSing means Jerome?" I asked rudely.

"Pre-menstrual system." He said matter of a factly.

"I prefer to think of it as Prepare to Meet Satan." I said in a dangerous tone before getting up and going to sit in front of Nina and Amber.

"So, how's life in Peddiedice?" Amber said.

"Um, what's Peddiedice?" I asked.

"It's a mush of the words Peddie and Paradise!" Amber said, way too happily.

"Yeah, but for the mashup to be a mashup the word Peddie actually has to exist." Nina said.

Amber looked confused "I'm British Neens... I don't understand your jokes."

Nina and I burst out laughing uncontrollably and Amber just sat there in her own little world.

"Okay class; settle down, I want to introduce a new student. Willow Jenks, Willow you can sit next to Patricia." Miss Valentine said.

Oh gosh. I could feel the happiness radiating off her as she skipped, yes _skipped_, over to me beaming.

"I'm Willow" she said very slowly, as if I was a demented goose or something.

"Patricia." I replied bluntly, she kind of reminded me of Amber.

"Patricia, not to alarm you but there is a boy who is staring at you."

My head snapped round, you could say that the art of subtlety didn't come easily to me, and yes, it was Eddie staring at me with a smirk on his face that I wished I could slap off.

"Okay class. The topic that we are going to cover right now in social studies is interaction..." Miss Valentine walked around handing us all sheets saying that we were going to be put into groups and do a study on a certain type of interaction "... now the study of interaction is quite an interesting one. You will be going in groups of fours and I will give you a certain emotion, now what you are going to do is look into why people react that way with one another and maybe even how to solve it. The groups you will be in are..." She read off some names of people that I didn't know and then she went on to

"... Alfie, Mick, Mara and Nina, you will be doing the emotion of happiness" Nina and Fabian exchanged upset glances with the realisation that they weren't going to be together.

She then said a bunch of other names, putting Jerome, Willow, Joy and someone else that I didn't know with the emotion of love.

"And finally, Eddie, Amber, Fabian and Patricia with the emotion of hatred."

I started to protest but Miss Valentine then went on to say "I understand if you don't want to work with someone in your group Patricia but the deodorant excuse doesn't fly in this class so tough luck." I gritted my teeth and turned to Amber mouthing the words 'kill me now.'

The bell dinged and I got up and left, not wanting to listen to Fabian tell Eddie how we were all meeting up later this week to work on our project because he wanted a good grade.

I then had to sit through another science lesson with Eddie's number one fan tell me how she was going to _marry_ him.

I got up the next day with a sick feeling in my stomach. Oh yes, that was because Eddie was coming round for dinner tonight. Spare me the torture.

My school day consisted of "See you later Yacker" with a smirk and a wink. A smink. Oh no. I've been spending way too much time around Amber. Then Joy starts teasing me, setting Amber off on a scrapbooking frenzy with nothing able to stop her.

I got home with around 3 hours to spare until I had to sit through a dinner with Eddie and my family when I heard the doorbell ring, so I went to go answer it and it was Amber. She barged in saying

"Okay Patricia, time to get you ready." Amber beamed.

"For what?" I asked.

"Ur, the Eddie dinner? It is tonight right?" Oh, that.

"Yeah, but I really don't need to look nice for it." Amber put her hand over my mouth and dragged me to my room with a giant makeup box in hand.

She then proceeded to curl my hair, do my normal makeup only less intense and put me in a pair of skinny jeans with some boot things that I didn't know I had and a tie-dye top with yellow and pink saying "Whatever" in big black writing.

She then gave me a flurry of air kisses, left and I realised that it was time for the dinner that I was dreading.

**Okay, this is a filler. Next chapter will be the actual dinner I promise you. I still want to know whether you want Jeroy or Jara or I will have to make the decision with no idea of what you guys want. Please review, thanks for all your reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**What is this? Two chapters in one day? Gosh... I think I'm coming down with a fever or something (I'm not really in case you didn't see the sarcasm) so... I think I addressed everything in my previous author's note but I didn't put a disclaimer so this disclaimer counts for last chapter too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

**Recap:**

She then proceeded to curl my hair, do my normal makeup only less intense and put me in a pair of skinny jeans with some boot things that I didn't know I had and a tie-dye top with yellow and pink saying "Whatever" in big black writing.

She then gave me a flurry of air kisses, left and I realised that it was time for the dinner that I was dreading.

**Back to the story:**

I flumped down on the bed with a sigh until my phone bleeped with a text from Amber. I didn't remember giving her my number?

_Omg, Eddie just pulled up but don't worry, he didn't see me._

_-Amber_

"Hey Trix, Eddie's here so we should probably go downstairs."

I grunted and got up having crumpled my curls in the process, but thank goodness Piper stopped me and rearranged them because otherwise I didn't know _what_ I would do. I really need to stop being sarcastic.

So Piper and I got downstairs and my mum was like, showing Eddie our photo albums. What's with that? So of course I went over and was about to snatch it off them but then I thought, _Why not make this dinner as awkward for Eddie as it will be for me?_ So the way to go about that is to make him feel uncomfortable by acting not like myself and being civil. I can't do nice yet. Or ever.

"So what we looking at?" I asked, Piper standing next to me in the perfect position to pull me back if I were to attack anyone, somehow I don't think that was a coincidence.

"Oh, just family photo albums. Now what is this? Piper is this you?" My mum asked, I looked over her shoulder and saw a picture that I didn't think should have been in the _family _album. It wasn't a cringey picture but it was one of my 7 year old self exchanging haribo rings with a 7 year old boy from back home in Liverpool.

"No, Trix, I didn't know that you were married?" Piper said in that annoying tone my friends and family make when they feign innocence or whatever and then go throw me under a bus. Granted, that wasn't exactly what Piper was doing but you know.

"You didn't strike me as the sort of person that would get married with haribo rings there Yacker." Eddie said, even though what my seven year old self did was none of his business.

"Oh look, mum, can you smell that? I think the vegetables are burning and there's nothing worse than burnt vegetables is there, or at least that's what you always say." I said, deciding to ignore Eddie.

My mum sniffed the air and shot up into the kitchen. Guess my lying skills have really gotten good. Piper looked at me strangely and said

"Okay, well I don't want to get in the way of all the sexual tension and stuff so I'm gonna go help with the vegetables." My jaw practically dropped to the ground while Eddie just started laughing. _Laughing_.

After he had finished having his laughing fit, he said "Why does everyone think that we should be together or something?"

"I know!" I added on, glad that I wasn't the only one getting grief over it.

"I mean, that's all anyone tells me anymore." Now _that_ I found hard to believe.

"You think you've got it bad. Amber wants to make us a scrapbook. A scrapbook." I said you know because my problem has to beat his problem.

He looked at me half laughing half in shock, so he kind of looked like a retarded goose. Of course I told him this.

"You look like a retarded goose." I said.

He was about to say something back at me but at that moment my mum walked in, looked at us in _that way_ you know the way parents look at you when they think something's up, and called us in for dinner.

Now I had no idea of how this was going to go because I can barely get through dinners with just the family let alone with family friends.

So we walked into the dining room and sat down. Now my parents were at the two heads of the table then there was me on one side, Eddie opposite me and Piper next to Eddie.

"So, Piper, where were you in social studies today?" Eddie asked her curiously. Come to think of it, I didn't know where she was in social studies today, and judging by the looks on my parents faces they didn't either. I want to see how she's going to worm her way out of this one.

"Right, I forgot to tell you guys but Mr Sweet called me to his office just before social studies and asked me if I wanted to play a piano piece on the school's Parents Day next week. Parents Day? Does that mean the parents are going to talk to my teachers?

"Oh Piper how wonderful!" My mum literally started cooing. It was scary.

We basically exchanged small talk while my parents asked Eddie about the sort of stuff that I guess matters to them, they were very impressed when they found out that Mr Sweet was Eddie's dad to say the least.

But then, after the dinner, when Eddie and I were in the living room things starting going weird. Piper was on wash-up, my dad was drying up and my mum was 'supervising' because she didn't trust my dad.

It was quite awkward and then he brought up the project and we started talking about that and stuff and then he started telling me how his dad was out on a head teacher conference thing next weekend and he was throwing a party and it was open invite so Piper and I should come because everyone else would be there.

"Okay, I guess I can take some time out of my busy schedule to grace your party with my presence." I joked winking at him.

He laughed and then said "Okay, I'll be off, see you at school tomorrow."

I walked with him to the door and then was like "Thanks for the invite."

"What are friends for?" He replied then he left, shutting the door behind him.

_Friends? What does he mean by that?_ I decided that I needed to talk to Amber.

I went upstairs, logged on to Skype and noted that Amber was online, so I video chatted her.

"Hey Patricia! How was dinner?" She asked me, obviously wanting all the gossip.

"It was actually not painful."

"Seriously?"

I nodded my head. "But I actually wanted to ask you something."

She leaned forwards dramatically and signalled for me to go on.

"Okay? Um well we were sitting there after dinner and then he was like 'I'm having a party next weekend and it's open invite and you and Piper should come.' Then I was like 'Oh, well I'll take some time out of my busy schedule to grace your party with my presence.' Then he laughed and just before he left I said 'Thanks for the party invite.' Then he was like 'What are friends for?' And then he left. I didn't even know that we were civil, let alone friends?! What does this mean?!"

"Okay, were your parents in the room?" I shook my head "Could they hear you?" I shook my head again.

She sighed for a long time and then said "The conclusion is obvious. He likes you."

"Well duh he likes me if he says he's my friend... oh wait do you mean _likes me likes me_ or likes me?"

"Likes you likes you."

"Okay, Amber, just because he invited me to his party and said that he was my friend doesn't mean he likes me like that."

"Eddie _never_ invited individual people to his party unless he likes them. He's just like 'it's a party.' And the whole school is invited. Eddie and I used to play together as kids. I know the guy. He's my fellow blonde, apart from Mick but that's awkward because we used to date."

"Oh." I said, dumbfounded.

"Okay, well I gotta go paint my nails but see you tomorrow!" She smiled and then clicked off the video.

I flumped on my bed, but not like I did before. This was a confused flump. Did Eddie like me?

And more importantly _did I like him_?

**Ooh, is this the first sprinkling of Peddie I see? Do they like each other or not? All and more will be revealed next chapter! Okay, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, yes, I know you all hate me right now. I had an excuse but I forgot it, it was really good though trust me. (Do you guys know where I got that from?) I hope you do.**

**Anyways, did anyone FREAK OUT AT THE SEASON FINALE?!**

**FARA. What is Fara (or is it Mabian?) the Peddie scene at the end was golden though. Did I see Mick in there? I found it really funny how he was just there and nobody else even noticed.**

**I've decided that this story will be Jeroy because since the last time I updated (around the beginning of this month) I've become a complete and utter Jeroy shipper at heart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

**Recap:**

I flumped on my bed, but not like I did before. This was a confused flump. Did Eddie like me?

And more importantly _did I like him_?

**Back to the story:**

So I walk into school the next day and I swear, the second that I close my locker and turn around, standing there, with giant smiles on their faces were Joy and Amber.

They walked next to me and started exchanging really weird looks with each other.

"May I help you?" I asked grouchily, which surprisingly didn't put them off and they carried on smiling.

"So what's going on with you and Eddie?" Joy asked teasingly, elbowing me in the ribs while doing so.

"Nothing." I deadpanned.

Amber then proceeded to say "There is _so_ something going on."

"No, there isn't. Don't even try to make me think that there is." I said in as level a tone as possible.

"So you're not sure?" Joy asked as innocently as she could.

I glared at her, then I was interrupted by an American accent chiming in saying, "What's Yacker not sure of?"

Joy and Amber exchanged something that was a cross between a cunning plan sort of look and an uneasy 'Oh we're so getting caught out' I wasn't even sure how they pulled off a cross between those two looks.

"Patricia wasn't sure... if she could walk to class because she hurt her ankle and Joy and I have to go so bye!" Amber exclaimed quickly, pulling Joy away with her.

I decided that pretending I had hurt my ankle would be better than trying to come up with a reason that was feasible and wouldn't set off any alarm bells.

"So... your ankle hurts?" He asked me.

"No, Amber and Joy just came up with that for no reason at all." I replied sarcastically, even though it was totally true.

"Calm down, here, I'll help you to get to class." He said, ignoring my protests and somehow pulling me along to class without putting any weight on my ankle that didn't hurt.

"Thanks" I said awkwardly to him once I was sat down in science.

He kind of stood there and I kind of sat there and we kind of looked at each other and it was really weird.

Then my lab partner came up to us, looked at us with a glint in her eye and Eddie smiled and walked away.

"So, I thought that you didn't like Eddie?" She sneered rudely.

"I don't?" I replied nervously, although I obviously wasn't letting it show.

"Then why did you pretend that your leg was hurt even though it wasn't?"

"Okay, Smarty McSmartypants it was my _ankle_" I said rudely.

I then realised my mistake.

"I'll give you something to feel pain about." She snarled. She then proceeded to 'accidentally' drop a glass beaker right next to my leg and guess where the glass lodged in? My leg. It was so painful and the next thing I knew I was in the nurse's office.

**Gosh this is the worst chapter. But I felt I had to throw something out there. Don't worry, I have something romantic for you guys next chapter. I promise it will be up by Sunday. Literally, I'm not joking this time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess who actually turned out to joking when they thought they weren't joking? Me. Alright so I am sorry but I'm only two days late so it doesn't really matter. Oh and a shout out to 'sarvaniluvsbooks' who guessed that the beginning part was from Fabian had Patricia's makeup bag. The one I was thinking of was when Fabian lost his memory and he and Nina were late to class in season 2 but I went back and saw that, indeed, you were correct and you've reviewed a bunch of my chapters so thank you, it is much appreciated.**

**Thank you for all your reviews and other things. Please keep on reviewing, following and all that good stuff.**

**Oh, and when I was watching season 2 I saw Senkhara being like "You sleep soundly girl, your stolen past does not trouble you?" What is that about? Anyone have ANY ideas that they would like to share with me?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

**Recap:**

"I'll give you something to feel pain about." She snarled. She then proceeded to 'accidentally' drop a glass beaker right next to my leg and guess where the glass lodged in? My leg. It was so painful and the next thing I knew I was in the nurse's office.

**Back to the story:**

Now, I could give you some giant sob story about how painful and terrible my trip to the nurse's office was but I won't because I basically fainted and she took the glass out with tweezers. Tweezers. I don't even want to talk about it.

So, I've been off school for around 2 days and it's now Friday and I'm still off. And my parents are away for another week because of this work thing so I'm home alone and I can't get up off the sofa without my leg bleeding like it's the river Nile or something. So basically I slept for the whole day and didn't eat.

"Wake up Trixie!" A voice came, shaking me from a deep sleep.

I looked up and saw Joy and Piper sitting on the sofa with three overflowing Asda bags.

"What's in the bags?" I asked groggily.

"Well we felt bad about you not being able to go to Eddie's party tonight so we brought you food and films." Joy said.

"Urgh, the party's tonight isn't it?" I asked, actually feeling bad about not being able to go. I guess that I think Eddie isn't such a bad guy. I mean, he did text me asking if I was okay after the whole glass incident.

"Yeah, we can stay with you if you want?" Piper asked.

"No, go! I have pretzels and fanta and CSI and films and Ben and Jerrys. Besides, there's only enough food here for one."

"We raided everything sweet in Asda."

"Exactly."

"Alright, well we'll have to go in an hour if you're sure?" Piper asked.

"Yes mum, I'm sure." I said mockingly.

"Alright" they said, going upstairs to change. After what seemed like forever they came downstairs and left, giving me an air wave.

So, I thought that my night would consist of food and drink and movies but after I fell asleep for a bit I felt some shuffling in the house and I opened my eyes to find Eddie sitting next to me.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in here? Why are you here? And most importantly _why are you eating my food!"_ I hadn't eaten in two days. You don't eat my food. Full stop.

"Sitting, I picked the lock, to check if you were okay and because I was hungry." He said acting super calm.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you have a party to run? A bunch of wild kids running loose at your house? Sound familiar?"

"They're probably too drunk to notice I'm gone."

"So why did you choose to break into _my_ house?" I was really curious now. Curious is better than totally creeped out right?

"I already told you that I came to check if you were okay." He said, rolling his eyes, as if it was nothing.

"Yeah, but why?"

He looked around before answering "Do I really need a reason?"

I rolled my eyes and settled back down with a pack of haribos and tried to concentrate on the episode of CSI that I was watching.

"Stop staring at me, it's making me feel awkward."

He didn't even reply to that, he just said "Nice top" then took my haribos and started eating them.

I looked down to see my top that said 'Yes, I know I look like crap and no I don't care'

"Matches the owner" I shrugged.

He laughed and then got up and grabbed himself a fanta.

"Do make yourself at home. Not that you needed an invitation or anything obviously" I grumbled, not really sure if I was annoyed or not.

Eventually we settled into watching a random film, and then a very awkward moment came on where the guy declares his love to the girl by singing a song.

"I'm cringing and I'm not even there." I said, turning around to see Eddie a bit too close for comfort.

Wait a second, was he _leaning in? _What do I do? I found myself leaning in as well and then...

"WOAH, WALKING IN HERE!" Joy said, interrupting whatever was about to happen with us, or whatever wasn't about to happen. Whatever.

"Well, that ruined the moment. I better be off then I guess. Bye Yacker, Joy." Eddie said, leaving, sending me a wink as he walked out.

"Bye..." I echoed quietly, not trusting my voice just yet.

He left and a soon as the door shut I turned around about to moan to Joy about her terrible timing, but then I saw her face.

"Patricia, I've done something really bad at the party and I don't know what to do." She said, looking upset.

**Dun dun dun! What's Joy done? And more importantly what would have happened if she hadn't walked in? So many question and they will be answered in the next few chapters! Please review!**

**PLEASE READ THIS FOLLOWING PARAGRAPH!:**

**I have started a tumblr called not hiding just hanging. tumblr. com where you guys can ask me questions about my fanfiction, tell me what you like, what you don't like, what you would like to see, what couples other than Peddie you want (obviously I have the couples that I'm thinking of putting in there but if quite a few people say they want another couple then I will try and write that couple to the best of my ability, but I do draw the line at Fara and maybe Jabian, we'll see.)and you can ask me questions if there is something you don't understand either! So please follow me at not hiding just hanging. tumblr. com (no spaces!) Thanks guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, I'm back and I'm not really better than ever... I am so sorry that I haven't updated in what feels like forever because I know that you guys have really been wanting to find out about Joy, you want some more Peddie and I think that you may be a bit confused about the couples in this? Am I right? If you want to know then the couples will be up on my profile, but bear in mind they may change but they probably won't. This chapter is Joytricia friendship centred with some Jelfie at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

**Recap (I think I probably need this more than you guys...)**

He left and a soon as the door shut I turned around about to moan to Joy about her terrible timing, but then I saw her face.

"Patricia, I've done something really bad at the party and I don't know what to do." She said, looking upset.

**Back to the story:**

"Joy what have you done?" I said looking at her not really knowing how to gauge how bad this may be, I mean it could be anywhere from "I broke a nail" to "I decided to immigrate to Zimbabwe and I kidnapped someone to take with me."

"I kind of hooked up with Jerome and ruined his and Mara's relationship?" She trailed off at the end. Wow. That was _so_ much worse than my Zimbabwe theory.

Now, let's just stop there a minute. I wasn't really the most social of people, so I don't really know how often these things occur; therefore I don't know how to react. I think it's a bad thing that she did. She thinks it's a bad thing that she did. Jerome probably thinks it's a terrible thing that she did but it is Jerome that we're talking about so it isn't as safe a bet as one may assume. I thought I would just speak my mind. And by speak my mind I mean do a spit take with the Fanta I had just drank.

And I did so.

Not the right thing to do.

"Patricia! You're supposed to tell me that it wasn't that bad and it will all blow over!" Joy exclaimed while wiping a bit of Fanta off her arm.

"What happened then?" I sighed, prepared for a long story.

"Alright, so I guess we were a bit tipsy maybe. So we kind of made out for a bit and then we did the deed and then we came down and Mara saw us kissing and then she was all mad and then she slapped Jerome and then she said something about me being a cunt and then she walked off and Jerome followed after her like a little lost puppy." She explained.

"The thing is Joy, you want me to tell you it will all blow over and I'm not sure it will." I said slowly, waiting for the inevitable silence.

Sure enough it came after a couple of minutes of Joy trying to get words out but she couldn't.

"I should go" She said after a couple of minutes.

"Stay" I called out to her while she was at the door. "It's 5am in the morning and school starts at 8. There isn't much point in you going home."**(A/N yes I know the dates are messed up but let's pretend that they have school today because it's Monday. Alright?)**

"Thanks Patty."

"Don't call me that or you're kicked out. Where's Piper?"

"Okay then," Joy thought for a minute "I think she crashed at Amber's with Nina or with Mara at Mara's." She did a combination of a stutter and a cringe when she said Mara's name.

I nodded in response, handed her some ice cream and then proceeded to fall asleep before she could even think about asking me about Eddie.

**The next day:**

"You know, if you don't want to go to school then you don't have to, I mean your leg may take more healing if you don't want it to explode or something..." She carried on saying something that I knew was an excuse to not go to school because she was scared of what people may say.

"Joy, you can't hide forever." I said sympathetically through the bathroom wall because she was putting her makeup on.

"Fine, let's go. I'm wearing clothes that aren't mine even though I'm planning on stealing them because I love this jumper and I don't have my contact so I'm wearing my nerd glasses, my hair is messy and my makeup is just the tiniest bit of concealer and mascara because I don't deserve to look nice after what I've done and my reputation has gone down the toilet too." She said grumpily stalking out of the bathroom with me in tow.

As we got into school you could tell people were whispering. Some of them went like

"She slept with her friend's boyfriend."

"What a skank."

"Can't believe anyone ever liked her. I never did."

Those weren't even the worse. I looked over at her and I could tell that she didn't want to stay here and she was seriously considering making a run for it so I grabbed her arm and walked her to the girls' loos. On the way we walked by Jerome and Alfie who looked up at us and then swiftly down when they saw Joy.

The rest of the day pretty much went like that, with avoiding Eddie being the icing on the cake. I mean, I wanted to talk to him but I couldn't, I mean, what do you say to someone that you almost kissed? I don't know that's for sure.

**Jerome's POV (something this may be the first and last time you see this in this story)**

So after that _incident_ with Joy I've been scheming to get Mara back. I mean planning. _Planning_ to get Mara back. Obviously.

"Hey, dude, Joy just went by." Alfie pointed out.

"I know Alfie, I do have eyes." I retorted.

"Things must be aca-awkward between you, her and Mara" He said, shaking his head.

"Aca-awkward?" I asked in disbelief.

"I went to see it with Amber when we were still dating okay?" He whined.

"Anyway, if it wasn't for last night then things would be fine." I groaned, then continuing to say "got any plans to make Joy forgive me?"

Alfie's eyebrows shot up just as I realised what I had said.

"Mara! I meant Mara!" I exclaimed. "I think?"

"Do you still like Mara?" He asked, "because Mara walked by a few seconds after Joy and you didn't even notice her."

"Yes, of course I do, no, well, maybe, I think so?" I replied cautiously.

"Dude, I dated Amber. I know that if you have to think over liking someone that much, you don't really like them. I think you like Joy more than Mara bud." He stood up as he saw Fabian, running after him shouting about not understanding the French homework.

After he left I thought about what he said and the one thought that kept coming back to me was 'Do I like Joy?' And, truth be told, I think that's a thing... I have no idea.

**Okay, so there's Joy's thing, a bit of implied future Jeroy, Patricia being Patricia and avoiding the inevitable, Alfie not understanding stuff and next chapter there will be more Joy and Jerome sorting through their feelings (if you want it) and the awkward Peddie encounter.**


End file.
